legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Eckidina KnightWalker
Eckidina KnightWalker is an original evil character made by Destroyer Subjugator90 and an OC character from LOTM:Sword of Kings Storyline. She is the first main antagonist of the entire storyline and is one of 8 Arch-Big Bads of LOTM: Sword of Kings Storyline alonside The Fallen, Lapis, Ara Astaroth, Sequined Sadist, Idea of Evil, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant,Darth Hades and Leohart the Prince of Hell. She is the main antagonist in Sword of Kings AA responsable for all bad events in season 1 and season 2, and is the first villain that is played darker than the first human villains. She is also the first Complete Monster to Sword of Kings Storyline. She is one of the students from Raizen High School in Tenguu City, the corrupt and evil president from the Student Council, the heiress of KnightWalker Family and later becomes the Leader of KnightWalker Family after she usurped the leadership from the family by manipulating her father, Juria KnightWalker. Later, after her death as Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, she is revived after the battle on Hell during Triggers Hell events. Her soul was sent to hell when she was killed by Katarina Couteau in Prime Earth, however, when the Heroes attacked the Hell, she managed to escape from her eternal punishment. Later, she joined the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and became a Abyssal to get veangence on Katarina Couteau, resulting in her entrance on Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Waffen-666 and abandoning her humanity. ''Description'' Eckidina KnightWalker is the first main antagonist of the storyline and is the new leader of the ruthless KnightWalker Family, a slaver family corporation. Eckidina is one of the four main big bads (antagonists) of the storyline in general, alonside Darth Hades, Leohart the Prince of Hell and Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. She is a beautiful teenage girl, cruel, sadistic and ruthless psychopath whose unpleasant smile is the mask on a warmongering madgirl who is indifferent towards and even encourages rape, sex, anarchy, war, crimes, destruction, murder and acts of violence in innocent lives across the entire West of the planet. She commands with a good-natured attitude, which can change in a moment to cruelty or grandiose elation. Though outwardly appearing to be a well-intentioned public servant and supporter of democracy prior to killing her father to control the KnightWalker, she is in fact a fascist insane girl who wants to plunge the whole world in state of war and chaos. As the daughter of Juria KnightWalker and Kiry KnightWalker, Eckidina was issued special order #666 directly from Juria to create an army of Cyborgs to crush the rebels that are fighting the KnightWalker Family to free all countries under their thumb, instigating the founding of Sephira Genomics who used newborn children to create the perfect humans-half-robots, so the KnightWalkers would win the Rebellion War and establish the Thousand KnightWalker Era.Eckidina already proved to be an insane child since from her 5-years-old when she tortured servants of her house in the basement, often killing them for pleasure to know pain. After many follies, Eckidina reached a point that the pain was what the world needed to free the humans from laws and rules. Through the pain, Eckidina created wars and genocide in world-wide scale and plunged all nations into state of calamity. The entire West side of the planet became a real bloodbath, Eckidina began using her troops to capture millions of people and use them as slaves before her troops make kill them, many of her soldiers became psychopaths and insane due to her devilish orders. She even captured millions of women and used them as sex-slavers to hell soldiers before making them dig their own grave and killing them. Eckdina used newly born children as lab rats in Cyborgs experiment in order to create an army of Cyborgs that would dominate the world and put all countries on knees before the Knightwalker Family and brainwashed men to use them as psycho-soldiers against their will. However, Eckidina became even more insane with power and decided to use the LN-666 Project to transform her into a goddess who would rule the world causing death and destruction for all eternity, Eckidina would kill and torture all living beings on planets only to revive them and make them suffer again. Eckidina KnightWalker, transformed the KnightWalker Family into a Dark Empire after her inhuman atrocities and proved to be nothing but a cold-hearted sadistic monster, yet she considered herself as "human" because she thought human's nature was naturally evil, so humans who commit evil acts are the "real humans" and humans who commit good acts are "true monsters". She has been responsible for orchestrating global-wide wars, mass-genocides in world-scale, manipulating billions to serve her needs, personally murdering and torturing a vast number of innocent lives, incluiding children, women, pregnant women and beings from others universes, tyrannically and oppressing billions of sentient beings, wiping out billions of lives for fun, destroying thousands of cities, states and countries to show pain to the world, and all this for no other reason than her desire to bring pain and death upon innocent lives. Even after her death, her name become a curse to all human race on Earth. She exterminated 5 billions of people in the entire world after she almost got power enough to destroy Earth and cut down the world population in 85%. Eckidina's action were far from anything a movie scriptwriter could imagine, even the greatest dictators, serial killers and murderers of humanity's history had not reached a critical point, making even the most evil criminals in history feel disgusted. After she was killed by Katarina for the second time, Eckidina was sent to the 7th floor of hell, there she would experience disembodiment in fire, eternal tortures, perpetual madness as if to always live with an open wound; terror without respite, alone, for all eternity. ''Lore - The Disease Called Pain (+18) ''My name is '''Artemishia Valgorion', a new type of Cyborg created by KnightWalker Family. To be precise, I'm an artificial human who had my limbs replaced with nano-machines. This, year, I'm going to make 21-years alive. During my life, it was almost unhealthy to say that I lusted over my superior more than any other woman I had ever laid with. But in the end, she was really are only tools for her, nothing more. Eckidina KnightWalker is just that selfish and monster but we can't simply go away from her. I wonder if this a brainwash. '' I hate her... From the day I had been created in a KnightWalker’s laboratory up until the present time when the KnightWalker Alliance organization awakened me for their own purposes, I bore a deep hatred for France and indeed all of those who had a personal hand in making your entire life a living hell. The KnightWalkers affectionately called me “Der Schneider”, after the tall tailor of legend who would chop off little boy’s thumbs. And indeed, I was a tailor of sorts. My body had been created to sprout massive blades made of the iron which was rich in my blood, and I had been tested and trained so that the blades did not rust as they dried, but remained sharp enough to tear through human flesh. Though Eckidina had little to do with the actual testing back when I was first created, she just happened to be the one who I currently bore the biggest grudge against. Juria KnightWalker was long gone and at this point my hatred was directed at KnightWalker Family and all who were involved with it, as they had been the ones seeking my assistance in their quest for war. Eckidina was the sole member of the organization who I most wanted to see dead at the hands of your blades. c͆e͆l͆l͆s͆ o͆f͆ m͆y͆ b͆o͆d͆y͆ c͆l͆a͆i͆m͆ f͆o͆r͆ h͆e͆r͆ d͆e͆a͆t͆h͆... The day I met Eckidina was the day I began lusting after her. The lab workers assigned to watch over me as I slumbered in an amniotic tank had sent almost 400 joules of electricity surging through the liquid and into my body to restart my heart. I had come up out of the fluid choking and screaming at the pain, and Eckidina was the one who had laughed the loudest when I bank back into the tank while various lab assistants fished me out with great hooks that pierced my flesh but drew no blood. ㄚㄖㄩ... “She’s a softie, ja?” she had said to the others gathered in the room, and had ran her pudgy fingers over my slick, naked body in a way that disgusted me the moment I felt her touch. Yet when I had looked into her eyes to see the madness which lurked in every corner the lust was immediate, burning its passion between my legs as she gripped my breast in her right hand and stared at me with a face that could make Satan whimper like a dying dog. ᗷᎥ丅ᑕᕼ... My body had lusted to feel her blood run down my blades while I sat back and watched her die. ȟ£ȑ? ¤ƒ åȽȽ ק£¤קȽ£... That was a long time ago. Now that KnightWalker Alliance was active and I was actually “working” within it I made absolutely sure that I never fell from the Eckidina’s good graces. I competed viciously with others whom I thought had her attention and she noticed, taking great care to make me jealous and lure me back to her every time I pretended to stray my attentions towards the other soldiers within the organization. '' ''much anger... Burn... You and I are nothing more than a weapon with a female shaped-body for her, over which she had complete control over both mentally and physically, or so she thought. For though it seemed like I were wholly and irrevocably Eckidina's woman as I ran my hands down her disgusting but very beautiful delicated body and endured slobbering, nasty kisses when she was drunk in power, no one ever suspected that I would not rest nor would I surrender to death until I had killed this woman by my own hand. If I refuse, she will defile and torture my body until I my regeneration abilities fail... For a cyborg, this is painful as having our bones removed from our bodies while we still awake. I hate her... Why me... '' ''ʍ๏ɲ$ţ€я... Not even that infernal Misogi Kumagawa could read my ue thoughts, I blocked out all thought when Eckidina touched me in rather naughty places and left languid kisses and hickeys all over my neck with that disgusting mouth. During my time in Horsemen of John, I was the perfect picture of a willing slave submitting to my master. There could be no blush about my name when it came to a question of my loyalty. ˢᴴᴱ ᴼᴺᴸᵞ ᴰᴵᴱᴰ ᴬᶠᵀᴱᴿ ᵞᴱᴬᴿˢ ᴼᶠ ˢᵁᶠᶠᴱᴿᴵᴺᴳ Yet all my effort put into teasing, flirting and pleasuring the bitch had never once resulted me bringing her to bed, where I could kill her with an Artificial Demon weapon of the rebels called KnightWalker Funeral Parlor. And this always made me angry beyond reason. ꀸꀤꍟ... “Please, Milady.” I would whimper with pretend innocence as I lay naked in her bed. During my time in KnightWalker Family, before I could rise to the 4th Rank of Strongest Cyborg, I was the plaything of many men and women. I was weak and coward, so they abused me with all their hearts' content. But my time with them allowed me to study the best way to destroy that %%$#. Being that she was a woman, the biggest opening for a kill would be intercourse, and I tripled my efforts to sleep with her every single time the two of us were alone. I desired to build her up then slice her belly open... ����������������... �������� �������� ������ �������� ���� ����... ���� ����������������... Yet for some reason she never quite gave in. Eckidina would pull me onto her body and ravish my neck with kisses, twisting my wrists painfully or even pinned me down with a strength that I never knew she possessed whenever I tried to undress her. Every effort I made to remove one article of clothing or at least unzip her fly was for naught. She was there at every turn, pushing, pulling, twisting and inflicting some kind of pain as though punishing me for being so vulgar. ̶H̶e̶l̶p̶ ̶m̶e̶... “Bad girl.” She would hiss in my ear, and I would quiver with anger though pleasure was written across my face, “You cannot have me.” ̠̙̠̹͍͕̺͈̳̙̈́͌̎̌̇̈́̄͝͝͝m̡̥̭̭͙̻͎̫̘͙̾́̎̈͑̾̚̚͝͠ȩ̨̫̼͍̻̜͚͇̎̈́́͗͊̑͒̆̚̚ͅ "You ¨$¨$#%# pig"… Was my internal reply, and I could actually feel the blades that rested in my veins burn with desire to kill and open her alive while a took delight in ripping her guts out. Yet I made no sound save for fake moans of pleasure as she bent down to savor the heat between my legs, her delicated hands always pinching and twisting at my breasts, the dumb $#$@# thought I actually enjoyed her. Though I could have always killed her as she pleasured me orally, it wouldn’t have given me the satisfaction nor would it have released this pent up rage. ₴Ø₥ɆØ₦Ɇ! So I simply bided my time, enduring her disgusting sexual advances and playing the part of an obedient bitch. All the while fueling my rage with her vulgarity and lusting for the day when her blood would spill and I could finally die in peace at having accomplished I goal... someone... ����ℕℕ�� ���������� ��ℍ���� ℙ����ℂ��! "As a punishment, how about we seal your emotions?"... That damned devil said... Until when I have to endure this? ꃅꍏ꓄ꍟ ꓄ꃅꀤꌗ ꅏꂦꋪ꒒ꀸ... ꍟᐯꍟꋪꌩ꓄ꃅꀤꈤꁅ ꂦꈤ ꀤ꓄... ꍟᐯꍟꋪꌩꂦꈤꍟ ꂦꈤ ꀤ꓄... å͓r̼͒e̻͠ you? This feeling... is warm... ''Complete Monster Proposal'' '' Eckidina KnightWalker is the new Director of KnightWalker Family and the driving force behind all evil in Saga AA. Eckidina is a sadistic chessmaster and Manipulative Bitch since she learned to walk and talk and is the most evil and abnormal being who walked in the face of Earth. The GDP, which are pacifists forces, are regularly attacked by Eckidina's Elite Guard, a squadron of soldiers, some of whom are children turned into Cyborgs, that Eckidina brainwashed into becoming fanatics of her cause, while also performing painful experiments on them that, while upgrading their abilities, shortened their life spans by decades and destroying their humanity. Showing no regard for her own troops, Eckidina regularly sends entire squadrons on suicide missions, has the limbs of those who doubt her sliced off, and kills any who outlive their usefulness. Desiring to awaken the dark side of humanity, Eckidina commits countless attacks in countries, kills millions of innocent people per day like a hobby, destroys laws and peace in the entire world, allows rape and murder in her own nation, destroys entire cities, kills their loved ones in front of them, and tortures their loved ones in front of them in order to make them go insane like her. Eckidina then plans to become the LN-666 Project and use it to make herself all-powerful, then remake the world in her image. Eckidina is even considered the Anti-Christ in person by civilians. Though putting up a polite, friendly exterior, Eckidina, is a true monster under the sky of a beautiful and hot teenage girl. She is a psychopathic narcissist who despises all that is good in the world, while relishing any and all forms of wickedness humans are capable of for no logical reason, claiming that "life" is nothing but a dream and humans are nothing more than a thought. At the end, Eckidina killed more than 12 billion people at the end of World War III and changed the history of the world, however... With this... What was left from mankind finally found redemption as the Bible said: "After the defeat of the Anti-Christ, the peace will reign on Earth for 1 thousand years". Eckidina is THE most evil human villain in the story, the most disgusting and cold person who walked on the face of Earth.'' ''Data'' *Name: Eckidina KnightWalker *Gender: Female *Classification: Former Human/Abyssal/Prime Abyssal/Warmongering Teenage Girl/Ruler of KnightWalker Family/Genocidal Tyrant/Corrupt Managing Director/Fascist Insane Murder *Age: 17 years old - Sword of Kings/5,402,193,822 years old in Destiny *Powers and Abilities **Human: Super strength, speed, durability **Abyssal: immortality (type 1 & 3), can survive in space, universe creation (implied), omnipresence, time manipulation, can nullify others' powers, illness infliction, perception manipulation, transformation, swordsmanship, elemental manipulation, cross dimensional, can give herself cat ears, etc *Weaknesses: None notable *Abyssal Destructive Capacity: Star level+ (casually blew up a reality, killing zillions) *Abyssal Range: Universal. She exists in multiple points at the same time, and can even travel into fictional or metaphysical realms like a dream *Abyssal Speed: Possible omnipresence (Alibi Blocks allows her to be anywhere she wants), otherwise at least lightspeed via powerscaling, Massively FTL attack speed (millions of times the speed of light, her starbuster reached the star in a matter of seconds) *Abyssal Durability: At least multi city block level+ via powerscaling, a tenth of all the population in the Multi-Universe is Eckidina *Abyssal Lifting Strength: Class K via powerscaling *Striking Strength: Class G via powerscaling *Stamina: SuperAbyssal *Standard Equipment: Shiranui Hanten *Intelligence: Aware she is a character iin a storyline and will frequently breaks the fourth wall, when she became a Abyssal. She is the founder of Deus.Ex.Machina Last Order. *QI: 200! *Notable Attacks/Techniques: Super Nova (ability able to destroy entire Multi-Universes in seconds); All Fiction. ''Abyssal Forms'' abyssal (1).png|Abyssal 1st Form abyssal (2).jpg|Abyssal 2nd Form abyssal (3).jpg|Abyssal 3rd Form KvaQkjx.jpg|Abyssal True Form: 100000000+ Level SSS History Eckidina was born in 2019 in Germany. As child, Eckidina had lived in abject conditions and she was sexually assaulted by Juria many times. As she puts it, she regretted the moment of her own birth, feeling that her birth into the world was a mistake. Due to her analytical skills allowing her to predict the outcome of events, she became bored with the world. Because of that, she took an interest in pain when she started to torture her maids in the basement of her mansion, which she believes is unpredictable and exciting, at very young age. Eckidina became a psychopath with god complex, at some point, Eckidina took the gun of a security officer of her mansion and shot her mother, when Juria asked why she did that, she simply say this was for "fun", Juria, however, ignored it because he was doing sex with others women. One of those women were a 25-years-old chinese woman who gave birth to Sephiria Arks KnightWalker, Eckidina's bastard sister and her younger sister. As a child, she was close with Misogi Kumagawa and they became lovers at older age. Both of them didn't have any other friends. One particular moment between the two when they were elementary school students was when Eckidina spent a month building a sand sculpture modeled after the Sagrada Familia church at the public park, and she even used very advanced techniques for her age. The sculpture got closer to completion and many people from around the neighborhood came over just to watch her work. One day, the sand castle was found destroyed just before it was completed. Eckidina cried continuously for almost an entire day and Misogi went around angrily looking for the perpetrator. Not being able to find out anything useful discouraged Misogi. While he was sitting on a bench in front of the remains of the sand sculpture, Eckidina ran up to him with a large smile and whispered in his ear that she was the culprit who destroyed the sculpture all along, asking him to keep it a secret. When asked for a reason, she replied that she did so by accident. Truthfully, she had done this to get Misogi out of his house, upset that his mother's condition had led him to become more withdrawn than usual. In the years following the death of Misogi's mother, Eckidina became the person that Misogi felt he could always lean on. She promised to always be there for him, which helped develop his stronger feelings towards her. She said she'll never forget Misogi even if she forgets everything else, and they'll always be together. For the first time in his life, Misogi cried in front of another person, after making her promise she won't make fun of him, won't tell anyone and won't try to console him. During the year, Juria KnightWalker declared war to Fiore Kingdom and ordered Eckidina to go there and destroy the entire kingdom with 20% of KnightWalker Army, Eckidina, however, went too far too use the Holokaust Cannon, creating a explosion so destructive that Earth itself trembled, this unhuman genocide started the Cold War II across the world and ruined Azul Jissele's life. Eckidina had a strong desire to "paint the world in pain" and planned to start The World War III when she was 15 years old. She called herself the new goddess of the world. At some point, Eckidina went to Tenguu City in Japan and became the President of the Student Council of Raizen High School 1 year before La Folia and Katarina joined the school. During the time she was the president of the student council, Eckidina turned the Raizen High School in a living hell for people who were getting bullied, Eckidina supported the bully. The shock was so terrible that 7 students commited suicide, the incident was know as Raizen High School Suicide Event. At some point in the same year, Eckidina started her plans to use the Tech of the End, starting the plot of LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine. As a teen, Eckidina began a modeling career and quickly became an idol amongst the France population with her extravagant tastes. One reason for her popularity was the fact that, ironically, she didn't seem fake. Her career created a lot of unwanted attention as well; she claimed that the only men who were interested in her were "creeps who did not actually care about her." ''Personality'' Eckidina is an extremely sadistic and cruel individual, taking pleasure in causing death of innocent only for her self-sastifaction, particularly on a massive scale. She also of little importance to the people close to her when she killed her own mother. The best demonstration was when she simply crossed La Folia's body with a blade using her own lover, as a decoy, Misogi Kumagawa, and laughed sophisticatedly when she saw her father die as if was something more simple than breathing. Eckidina also likes to make people suffer before killing them, through the majority of psychological torture through the feelings of the people, which is why she does not kill her enemies outright. A remarkable fact is that she has mentally tortured every person to fight against her. She is a selfish person and has a dry sense of humor, and is always calm, cold and insensitive to any kind of thing. She is also quite sarcastic and is always smiling. She is rarely caught by surprise and hardly changes the facial expression to despair, fear, anger, greed or other sentiment. Eckidina is very insensitive and not care about anyone but herself and nothing but her plans, being able to commit atrocities, creating wars, killing children, destroying entire continents and even the destroying entire world. Eckidina's personality is the complete opposite of her archenemy; the pure hearted, gentle and peaceful light of Katarina. She refers to Misogi and the entire KnightWalker Family as dolls and disposable product as all mankind itself. She is usually able to react to any situation evenly and only loses her temper even when her full power is not enough against an enemy. She finds the utmost joy lies in torturing others and hearing them scream, even going to as far as to claim whilst blushing that hearing the word "stop" excites her. When witnessing other people in pain, or getting excited by imagining them in pain, she has a tendency to lick her lips, like she finds it "delicious." While she is rather fond of pain, Eckidina dislikes being on the receiving end. Eckidina claims to love humanity, although her definition of "love" is much different than one would assume. What she specifically loves about humanity is the unpredictability of human nature, and she greatly enjoys putting people in enjoyable or chaotic situations in order to observe their reactions. With a thorough understanding of human behavior and tendencies, she is able to determine people's thoughts and predict their reactions with high accuracy. Eckidina is cunning and charming, but her manipulative nature prevents her from making any genuine or lasting bonds with others. She has a very jolly and mocking personality, speaking informally with most people as if they are close friends and often using nicknames or using "-chan" in the end of the name. She likes to play twisted versions of checkers (usually using a combination of Chess, Othello, and Shogi pieces) with herself in her apartment, often using the chessboard as a representation of the battles in Tenguu City, giving her the fitting appearance of one who watches over the world and controls the actions of others. The rules she plays by are also beyond normal people, which seems to be a metaphor for the way she lives her life. She does not take her chess games to be a serious representation of the world, however, as she usually prefers to observe people acting as they see fit instead of controlling them, and she even once set fire to her chess set in her excitement. Most of the time Eckidina is laid-back as she is mostly seen smiling. But inside she has some dark traits similar to a suicidal person. She has a hate for people with "power" such as people with friends, skills, looks, and personality (she hates Shōnen manga because it shows off the people with power winning). Because of this, she fell for Kumagawa (who also shares the same view). She frequently breaks the fourth wall; she is aware that she is a character in a storyline. She is described as a "Cold-Hearted Assassin" who kill everyone she met in her office. She was always negative, and could kill people as easily as you and I breathe. Her need to destroy was as strong as one's need to eat. She was the type that seriously contemplated killing every human on the face of the planet, herself included. Eckidina's defining trait in the story is a complete and utter obsession with war. By her own admission, she loves war in any and all of its aspects; even being on the losing side or having her own life at risk provokes nothing but glee and excitement. Her insane devotion to war is evident in the sheer fondness with which she regards the havoc Aurozia organization wreaks upon the world, as well as her cavalier approach to death, which was passed on to most of her forces through her orders. Despite being a rich human, she does not care for the reasons behind her wars and actions. Even during her plans in using the LN-666 Project, her enthusiastic work on the LN-666 project was solely to ensure that she could wage war forever. Contrasting her fanatical love of war, she is very calm and soft-spoken, almost always speaking in a polite, amused tone. Additionally, despite being a warmonger, she is an incredibly horrible shot with a gun but is extremely powerful in hand-to-hand combat; just one slap from her is enough to break all bones of a human body. Her true nature is apparent to all, however, as she is often seen with a sinister smile and a mad gleam in her eyes. Eckidina freely admits her own evil while mocking the righteousness of her enemies; when she beat La Folia in episode 2, she mocks both La Folia's beliefs while claiming that Eckidina is a monster. She hates to be called a villain because she thinks "heroes and villains" are childish terms and she does evil acts for her own, but not for being self-called "villain". She is also a homicidal maniac who hides her true nature under the guise of an extremely playful girl. She likes to tease others, but her actions are seen as borderline bullying. In addition, she is quite obsessed with killing children; she finds them annoying. However, she seems to have a sweet and friendly nature, but she can be quite scary when she's angry. Eckidina demonstrates a very childish and cheerful behavior. She is always seen smiling, and acts, on the surface, very friendly with everyone, demonstrating excessive intimacy towards even La Folia and revealing to Katarina in a rather nonchalant way the fact that she killed her Rentaro (a teenage who fell for Katarina after he was saved by her). According to Juria KnightWalker, her father, Eckidina is a free spirit and will do whatever she wants according to her whims. Her often bubbly behavior and nonchalance towards the feelings of others often makes her sociopathic, and playfully enjoys violence to a sadistic and brutal degree. Through her own nature, Eckidina KnightWalker, was considered by Lucas Kellan; the evil incarnate. She insistently made clear to Katarina however, that she did not believe herself to be evil, but simply beyond common morality, calling evil "a label we all put on those who threaten her plans". She is self-called insane but she considers herself the most right person in the Earth; killing 7 billions of people and destroying the planet is a right thing to do since in her vision, life is meaningless. Ben Tennyson describes Eckidina as "one that could not just be described as just cruel or brutal but rather abnormal". At her core, Eckidina relishes death, suffering, despair, fear, chaos, war and destruction. She is known as one of the most nihilistic characters in the story, and often tries to make her enemies suffer in despair and fear before she kills them. She uses dark humor at times, such as saying: "Don't lose your arms in this stupid way" soon after mutilating her subordinates. Eckidina is fully aware of her reputation for cruelty among her employees, and makes no effort to deny it because she loves to be feared by everyone around her. She also seems to have knowledge of how to use human feelings of hatred and anger to her favor. She hates Crystals gems as well, Peridot, Jasper and Garnet mainly. In addiction, she is a very cold, callous, and dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both her comrades and enemies should they get in her way. She refers to anyone ahe does not find interesting as "trash", and treats them as expendable. She is a complete sociopathic psycho because of her sadistic and nihilistic dedication to brutal, bloody misdeeds. Additionally, she delights in forcing people to fight each other, no matter their relationship and personal bonds: she especially loves fights between lovers and family members such as siblings. She always promises to show mercy to the winner, but ends up killing or torturing them anyway. She is so twisted that even women and children are not exempt from her cruelty; to the point in making a mother kill her own baby for her pleasure. Apart from that, she is abusive to her own team and hates failure and defiance. Thus she often punishes them with cruel insults and even outright murders them on occasion. In addition, she seems to be a rebel and doesn't really care for rules and orders, even if they come directly from the top. Her completely unscrupelous behavior and disrespectful attitude are the reasons why Katarina kills her without hesitation. Aside from all of that, she is a polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing her subordinates by their given names. Whenever confronted, Eckidina is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those she is talking to. In truth, she cares very little for her underlings, and is willing to use almost everyone around her as pawns to achieve her goals. She is willing to stop at nothing to further her selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if she deems it to be necessary. She frequently toys with her underlings for amusement. She is often described as unpredictable. She often says things to incite someone's temper but then says she is just kidding. Eckidina enjoys irritating Misogi to a troll level, and she has a great deal of fun in being feared by other officers as well. She is very strategist and enjoys manipulating battles in order to make her own allies and enemies kill themselves. She immensely enjoys crushing the hopes of humans and watching their expressions become filled with despair. She's a person most of the characters, herself included, could never trust, because they never knew what she could or would do. ''Friends'' *'' Juria KnightWalker - Pawn'' *''Misogi Kumagawa '' *''La Folia Rihavein - Pawn'' *''Johan Lierbert '' *''Tamae Okamine '' *''Corrupted Shido'' *''Dark Tohka '' *''Devil Origami'' *''Junko Enoshima'' *''Vladimir Makarov '' *''Katarina Couteau - Pawn'' *''Aki Honda '' *''Tomoo'' *''United States President'' *''KnightWalker Family '' *''Aurozia Terrorist Organization'' *''Mindbrooker School'' *''Raizen School'' *''Tenguu City'' *''The entire Japan'' *''The entire Europe'' *''Assassin Wolf Brigade'' *''Mafusa Gang'' *''Merryweather Security '' *''Ellen Mira Mathers '' *''Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott '' *''Eddie Gluskin '' *''Jeremy Blaire'' *''Jerome Valeka'' *''Deadstroke'' *''Venom'' *''Akihiro Kurata '' *''United States'' *''Lex Luthor'' *''Toy Man'' *''Thanos '' *''Galactus '' *''Griffith '' *''Mana Ouma '' *''Black Hand '' *''Sinestro '' *''Atrocitus'' *''Deadpool '' *''Dio Brando '' *''The Joker '' *''Kano'' ''Abyssals Partners on DEM Empire'' *''Skull Face'' *''Aryana Westcott '' *''La Folia Rihavein/Imperia Deamonne '' *''Darkseid '' *''Hades Izanami'' *''Hazama '' *''Yuuki Terumi '' *''DEM Empire Council'' *''Bismarck Bodewig '' *''Eve Fullbuster '' ''Enemies'' The whole Multiuniverse itself; villains, heroes and everything on it. Just this is enough. *''Sephiria Arks KnightWalker'' *''Lucy Sheev KnightWalker'' *''La Folia Rihavein'' *''Hiragi Kureto'' *''Kyouhei Kannazuki'' *''Azul Jissele - Yona Lindray'' *''Katarina Couteau '' *''Unicron '' *''King Sombra '' *''Queen Chrysalis '' *''Lord Voldemort '' *''Princess Cadance '' *''Luna '' *''Doomsday '' *''The Joker '' ''Relationships'' Katarina Couteau Eckidina has a strong hatred towards Katarina, especially because Katarina was the one who killed her on Earth and her soul was sent to hell. La Folia Rihavein Villian La Folia was just one of her victims. However, Eckidina never intended to hurt La Folia, La Folia only became one of her victims because her father, Juria KnightWalker ordered Eckidina to bring La Folia to KnightWalker Family in order to create a country. In order to bring La Folia to her family, Eckidina kidnapped 300 children from an orphanage and used them as hostages to bring La Folia to her side. However, at some point, Misogi Kumagawa, Eckidina's servant, killed all those children, Eckidina, in other hand, found that wonderful because she considered those children a "stone in her boots". In other words, Eckidina never cared to La Folia, she just wanted to see everyone in the planet dead, including La Folia. Kumagawa Misogi Villian '' They have a quite tragic relationship because of her father. They met each other since they were children. As Kumagawa came from Misogi family, one of the families that serve the KnightWalker Family, he served Eckidina as her servant and she could not lay a finger on him because her mother thought everyone in his family were plebeos. Then one day, she started to throw mud at him. And he I got very stressed and started throwing mud at her too; that was a kid game. But at that time, Misogi knew he was doing something wrong and regretted by apologizing in despair but he saw Eckidina laughing and smiling. They continued with that game for several minutes until her father saw it. He quickly grabbed him by his arm and pulled Misogi into the basement while Eckidina cried for him to stop. But two people held her as she watched her father pulling Misogi by the arm while. When Misogi returned from there her father had torn off 6 cloves of his mounth and pulled all nails of his feet and hands. Eckidina loved Misogi but when she became nihilistic, she started to saw him as a doll to help her to destroy the world. Eckidina even seduced him when and had sex with him in order to deceive him, Misogi fell in for her and was trapped in her trap. Misogi in the end, was killed by her when she used him as a decoy to kill La Folia. She never had feelings for him. She also became very perverted at that point. Johan Lierbert ''Villian The leader of Aurozia Terrorist organization and member of Eckidin's faction. He resides in Nagoya. They appear to be friends. Johan follows Eckidina because he claims Eckidina always makes interesting things happen. He joins Eckidina's plan on the battlefield in Japan to start the Japan War and distract the Japanese and American Government in order to help the LN-666 Project arrive at Eckidina's hands. After the war, she made a tract with Vladimir Makarov to attack Tenguu City and Tokyo with the Assassin Wolf Brigade. In result of his alliance with Eckidina, 8 millions of people died in the war. Later meets her again in Tenguu City to launch the LN-666 Project to destroy Earth and wipe out humanity. She is also most likely the one who turned Johan in a terrorist from the KnightWalker Family. Juria KnightWalker Villian The head of KnightWalker Family and her father. Eckidina enjoys his angry expressions, and she loves his power over humans as well. Naturally, he hates her guts. She turns betrayed her own father to take over the KnightWalker Family and buy the LN-666 Project. Eckidina is using blackmail against him to prevent him from killing her, but he sincerely wants Eckidina dead after using him as a doll. Vladimir Makarov Villian They have a Superior-Subordinate relationship, Vladimir is her top subordinate. However, her actions occasionally make Vladimir doubt her. KnightWalker Family Board of Members Villian Because of her lack of care for her organization, Eckidina is very unpopular among the members of her board of directors. Most of them want to remove her as director and some are even willing to assassinate her to do it. However, after Luis tried to remove Eckidina from the post of director of the KnightWalker Family, he and the other members who voted to remove her had their arms cut off by Misogi, and after her true identity was discovered, she was called a "monster" within her own company. Eckidina is fully aware of this and know she is feared by her officers, however, she doesn't care about it because she knows that they can't do much about her without getting through Misogi or the immune influential power that she holds. Eckidina even seems to enjoy seeing the board try to get rid of her. ''Theme Song'' Villainess OST DEM Empire Public Villain - Abyssal OST ''Abyssal Powers'' ''Quotes'' *''I doubt I need an introduction, but just in case, I am Eckidina KnightWalker, and yes, all the horrible stories you've heard are true.'' *''Genocide is a example of what I can do. Let me show you my true intentions.'' *''God, just how long are they going to squabble over such pointless things? They're all the same in my eyes. Nothing but a bunch of trash. Light and darkness. Good and evil. Poison and antidote. Winning and losing. Strength and weakness. Black and white. Success and failure. Happiness and sorrow…they're really all the same after all. Why hasn't everyone realized this already.'' *''It's better to enjoy the fun one at a time.'' *''Look, this retard just heard my words.'' *''Girl... I hate when you calls yourself a Hero. THERE IS NO FUCKING HERO! HERO IS SOMETHING FROM CARTOON! LET ME YOU SHOW THE TRUE FACE OF THE REALITY! THIS DAMN REALITY IS A NOT A CARTOON!'' *''When they see it... it's too late.'' *''Who cares if people reading this are just here because of the photos! Look again, a 17 years old american drinking coca cola just read this.'' *''The Joker; you are getting old, let me help you.'' *''Trash that doesn't even know it's trash deserves to fall into the abyss.'' *''If this world continues to reject me, then I shall reject the world.'' ''Voice'' ''Goals'' ''LOTM: Sword of Kings'' *''Cause a anarchy, panic and death across Japan;'' *''Use all gangster, mobsters, terrorists and criminals to spread crime for the "sake of the chaos" and cause public calamity; '' *''To create a country with "freedom"; a country without rules;'' *''To cause the World War III;'' *''Crush the KnightWalker Funeral Parlor;'' *''Destroy Fiore Kingdom;'' *''Exterminate the Fiore people;'' *''Destroy USA;'' *''Defeat the Global Pact Defense;'' *''Kill La Folia's family;'' *''Use the Tech of the End to turn the laws of the world upside down;'' *''Use her Cyborg army to defeat the Anti-Mech demons;'' *''To push Azul to the brink of despair to active the Tech of the End;'' *''Kill Hiragi Kureto;'' *''To kill her father, Juria KnightWalker to control the KnightWalker Family;'' *''Kill Katarina Couteau;'' *''Use the Student Council from Raizen High School to torture bullied students to make them commit suicide for fun;'' *''Destroy Tenguu City;'' *''Destroy Japan;'' *''Plunge the world into an endless state of war and destruction;'' *''Push humanity to the brink of extinction;'' *''To use the LN-666 Project to make herself the all-powerful new goddess of the new dead world;'' *''Destroy Earth after she get tired of humans and destroy all planets on universe to prove her existence;'' *''Conquer the Milky Way galaxy.'' ''LOTM: A Draw of Kings'' *''Get veangence on Katarina;'' *''Kill all villains and heroes;'' *''Help DEM Empire wipe out all life on 13 Multi-Universes;'' *''Kill La Folia;'' *''To destroy the Prime Earth;'' *''Help Isaac Westcott (The Fallen) to destroy the Alliance of Freedom'' ''Gallery'' Ajimu_Colored.png Ajimu_declares_she_will_end_the_manga.png Ajimu_tells_Tsurubami_that_Medaka_killed_his_father.png Najimi_Ajimu.jpg Ajimu_and_Kumagawa_in_the_classroom.png Ajimu's_true_nature.png Ajimu.Najimi.full.1062334.jpg TAG 155921.jpg 1439241528-1392501261168.jpg AjimuNajimi4.jpg 128645b6e7bbab1cf8d89a180776eb34ea9e8c36 hq.gif 8b3c84ff607f0a925a1d256de5769825.jpg 4181043-01 ajimu najimi the goddess medaka box abnormal - 12 snapshot 00.29 .jpg Ajimu najimi by gia secando92-d5da7zu.jpg sample-0e833fb27ef3c21d1a00da3b04a8d836.jpg 946eed07f77067a156fdd16af0ffa78f.png 64dc8cb5eb73fb18785edf20a7710763.png BOX088_Ajimu_usando_Servicios_de_Labios_en_Kumagawa.png Kumagawa_beaten_by_Ajimu.png 6bbaaf6e5d7050af52e4cd5b64722232.jpg tumblr_mnuz4kB0T61su6fn5o2_540.png sample-7cf870b49b89155fc268a9c9431d287f.jpg 54243744_p0.jpg 28850312_p0.jpg tumblr_mkss5b8pmO1s2x5ifo1_500.png 308b50f62237336ae44bbcb4418b272a.jpg 1127981_1349828031960_full.jpg Ajimu_in_casual_attire.png Hanten_as_seen_from_the_front.jpg Ajimu_in_the_Tea_Room.png anshin_in_san_by_nankaina_kun-d8tmlv8.png Chapter151.jpg 233347.jpg qga7m4O.png tumblr_mfnrrm2dxf1rrvpdmo1_500.png 2077629024_a061412f_1.PNG 33881192_p0.jpg najimi_ajimu__medaka_box_abnormal_by_sabalad-d9ov3x9.png kvaQkjx.jpg|Abyssal True Form 011vrg.jpg Ajimu_najimi_by_codegeman-d5fkgqe.jpg 006f.jpg Ajimu_dodging.png Ajimu_on_Zenkichi.png Anshinin_MedakaBox-ch160_06.png 2265964-capture.png 5f8db0c883404c167553da3970ddaaf7.jpg imageshnyhp.jpg Nienami's_Ajimu_impression.png 0fb02173113aa484e6057a98bbcb7344.jpg 3de72pjpj4a3esnzd3wpodxemxlogncd_hq.jpg tumblr_mawp7hZ10S1qabjoco1_500.jpg tumblr_mzn8lu5s6Y1t4n3r2o1_500.png 4caf1563e659318e8ecfad22b4801805.png 047e49587b7eb6db60bb1a8900806653.jpg 82ba96a54d54d76c329c1315750f8230.jpg 51780e6e2debd92642dde8c120407a4f.jpg 3008f51887d5c140444e81b89cce2bf1.jpg f967b9dc5a43299baf2152976af78efb.jpg sample-3a1237854013f3bf130b67d3164a8d48.jpg sample-c24431e0dd6a733c590c0a489c7482eb.jpg 2fedd5dd32593c242ab715b26dd0cd20.jpg|As 13 years old 331d2f0d88924baed2e2e89fff5ad40f.jpg ajimu_chan_by_codegeman-d5m5t36.jpg tumblr_m7lb5f8ho41qmtmv4o1_1280.png tumblr_mfrnrhWlMs1rvrw2eo1_500.gif tumblr_mlxc245F741rmamydo1_500.jpg tumblr_nfda79igrL1s5u04yo1_r1_1280.png tumblr_nq5x00babC1qjvkxgo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nq5x00babC1qjvkxgo2_1280.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_mfq2pjzdz01r3rkxfo1_r3_500__1_.gif tumblr_nbrgkfLrFS1s5u04yo1_500.png tumblr_mfv8u2xLMj1rdeq5jo2_1280.jpg 71c57804b0eaf5c10770d46373b89def3a30e2bb_hq.gif Ajimu_hugs_Kumagawa.png Ajimu_and_Hanten_freed.jpg Ajimu-Najimi-and-Misogi-Kumagawa-riku114-38945638-893-1200.jpg Ajimu-Najimi-Icon-riku114-38950639-305-305.jpg Ajimu-Najimi-riku114-38945629-750-1000.png Ajimu-Najimi-riku114-38945634-590-874.jpg ashin_in_by_jimykudo11-d5zmy7p.jpg 45455169_p0.jpg 7353110271221459031618644116.jpg Medaka.Box.full.1320912.jpg Hanten_beside_the_goal.jpg 24498358_p0.png 26118995_p0.jpg 26519612_p0_master1200.jpg 26785426_p0.jpg 26861033_p0.jpg 27621906_p0.jpg 28260312_p0_master1200.jpg ghl.jpg sample-4af20c7b7097f126c15d78e37d3c31e4.jpg sample-0ae588df181a464e3225927d714c2315.jpg 6c03d7caa7fefec1b528fa28451135d5.jpg be97b72c76346a27e78ac7ce7d52d0c0.png sample-b776279bd652cce73c3a4e66e162e237.jpg svrfnt.png tumblr_static_tumblr_static_7ebz0xukdv4sgcwcoc8c448kc_640.jpg sample-ef5dd517726c34a153cb8cbc9188cffd.jpg 51de32001f5301d717d347ba4565dcef.jpg c6b1911f6b271f25ce565dba0c7ddfee.jpg sample-e822687a4fddaf8282b9e48a3bbab226.jpg 42851393_p26_master1200.jpg 43223299_p0.jpg 38965992_p0.png 34340644_p0.png f9a052167245e778888931e9d2eaf701.jpg df0088c57a6a69ba73f02e94902cd6cf.jpg 9qWRoWl.jpg 58328509.jpg Tumblr n1rogrJAsr1tte5sto1 540h.jpg o0300022512093474383.jpg tumblr_m4o60e1SXi1rtx3uwo1_500.png tumblr_m30x03hpKd1ruutn1o1_540.jpg tumblr_mc05wbkwxH1rtx3uwo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mlxg856hd81rmamydo1_500.jpg tumblr_mnyyn0nawb1s5u04yo1_540.png tumblr_o0q7r8aXRx1roweezo1_1280.png tumblr_nq6j9iYZAV1qjvkxgo3_540.jpg tumblr_o102z1aN3I1qjvkxgo1_540.jpg tumblr_n78ct0CR2t1tnvrpvo1_500.gif 4af82f05b9a47ab31b0bd4482d22dd79_400x400.png iunhjik.jpg tumblr_npsf3uJUYJ1qjvkxgo1_540.jpg tumblr_o14wvtVsWW1tvso1qo1_540.png tumblr_n37enw5dJp1ri1zbno1_500.png Sample-43e558ade98ff2e93cbfdc439aa6a936.jpg|Eckidina rises to power as a Spirit ''Trivia'' *She stated that "Good and Bad", "Happiness And Sorrow" and so on are the same thing, and she is sickened of the inapplicable ideals and sentiments of both La Folia and Katarina. *As an Abyssal, people call her by her real name but she replies with "Please call me by my nickname, Anshin'in-san". She even have a skill Parasol which is described as a "Catch Phrase Skill". *She prefers to be called Anshin'In-san. *She is the only Arch-Villain in Sword of Kings with split personality - Her original self (villain), her Diabla persona (villain) and her later reformed good conterpart known as Echidna StinWalker (hero). ''Real-life inspirations'' ''Emperor Hirohito'' Hirohito, original name Michinomiya Hirohito, posthumous name Shōwa (born April 29, 1901, Tokyo, Japan—died January 7, 1989, Tokyo), emperor of Japan from 1926 until his death in 1989. He was the longest-reigning monarch in Japan’s history. Hirohito was born at the Aoyama Palace in Tokyo, the son of the Taishō emperor and grandson of the Meiji emperor. He was educated at the Peers’ School and at the Crown Prince’s Institute. Early in life he developed an interest in marine biology, on which he later wrote several books. In 1921 he visited Europe, becoming the first Japanese crown prince to travel abroad. After his return he was named prince regent when his father retired because of mental illness. In 1924 Hirohito married the princess Nagako Kuni. Hirohito became emperor of Japan on December 25, 1926, following the death of his father. His reign was designated Shōwa (“Bright Peace,” or “Enlightened Harmony”). The Meiji Constitution (promulgated 1889) had invested the emperor with supreme authority, but in practice he generally gave his assent to policies formulated by his ministers and advisers. On occasion, however, he asserted his authority, most notably when he ordered the suppression of an attempted coup by several military officers in February 1936. ''Robert Mugabe'' Robert Gabriel Mugabe is a Zimbabwean revolutionary and politician who has governed the Republic of Zimbabwe as its President since 1987, having previously governed as its Prime Minister from 1980 to 1987. Ideologically an African nationalist and socialist, he led the Zimbabwe African National Union (ZANU) group from 1975 to 1980 and has led its successor political party, the ZANU - Patriotic Front (ZANU–PF), since 1980. Having dominated Zimbabwe's politics for nearly four decades, Mugabe has been a controversial and divisive figure. He has been praised as a revolutionary hero of the African liberation struggle who helped to free Zimbabwe from British colonialism, imperialism, and white-minority rule. Conversely, critics view him as a dictator responsible for economic mismanagement and widespread corruption whose regime has perpetrated anti-white racial discrimination, human rights abuses, and crimes against humanity. ''Vlad the Impaler'' Vlad the Impaler was a 15th century Prince of Wallachia who lived during a time of Ottoman (Muslim) expansion into Europe. He went by many names including Vlad Tepes, Vlad III, and Vlad Dracula, with the latter serving as inspiration for numerous supernatural tales about vampires and devilry. History remembers Vlad Tepes as a sadistic madman, though in his native land he is revered as a savior from Turkish domination. This list of facts explains how he got his name, how Bram Stoker came to use it, and why opinion on the Impaler is divided. It also covers the main occurrences in the life of this controversial character. with the Transylvanian Saxons, who supported his opponents, Dan and Basarab Laiotă (who were Vladislav's brothers), and Vlad's illegitimate half-brother, Vlad the Monk. Vlad plundered the Saxon villages, taking the captured people to Wallachia where he had them impaled (which gave rise to his cognomen). Peace was only restored in 1460. ''Kim Jong-un'' Kim Jong-un is the Chairman of the Workers' Party of Korea (WPK) and supreme leader of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (DPRK), commonly referred to as North Korea. Kim is the second child of Kim Jong-il (1941–2011) and his consort Ko Yong-hui. Little is known for certain about Kim Jong-un. Before taking power, he had barely been seen in public, and many of the activities of both Kim and his government remain shrouded in secrecy. Even details such as what year he was born, and whether he did indeed attend a Western school under a pseudonym, are difficult to confirm with certainty. Kim was officially declared the supreme leader following the state funeral of his father on 28 December 2011. Kim holds the titles of Chairman of the Workers' Party of Korea, Chairman of the Central Military Commission, Chairman of the National Defence Commission, Supreme Commander of the Korean People's Army,and presidium member of the Politburo Standing Committee of the Workers' Party of Korea. ''Benito Mussolini'' Benito Amilcare Andrea Mussolini 29 July 1883 – 28 April 1945) was an Italian politician, journalist, and leader of the National Fascist Party (Partito Nazionale Fascista; PNF), ruling the country as Prime Minister from 1922 to 1943. He ruled constitutionally until 1925, when he dropped all pretense of democracy and set up a legal dictatorship. Known as Il Duce (The Leader), Mussolini was the founder of Italian Fascism. In 1912 Mussolini was the leading member of the National Directorate of the Italian Socialist Party (PSI). Prior to 1914, he was a keen supporter of the Socialist International, starting the series of meetings in Switzerland that organised the communist revolutions and insurrections that swept through Europe from 1917. Mussolini was expelled from the PSI for withdrawing his support for the party's stance on neutrality in World War I. He served in the Royal Italian Army during the war until he was wounded and discharged in 1917. Mussolini denounced the PSI, his views now centering on nationalism instead of socialism, and later founded the fascist movement. Following the March on Rome in October 1922 he became the youngest Prime Minister in Italian history until the appointment of Matteo Renzi in February 2014. After removing all political opposition through his secret police and outlawing labor strikes, Mussolini and his followers consolidated their power through a series of laws that transformed the nation into a one-party dictatorship. Within five years he had established dictatorial authority by both legal and extraordinary means, aspiring to create a totalitarian state. Mussolini remained in power until he was deposed by King Victor Emmanuel III in 1943. A few months later, he became the leader of the Italian Social Republic, a German client regime in northern Italy; he held this post until his death in 1945. ''Fictional Inspirations'' ''Bernkastel'' Bernkastel is an extremely powerful witch that has lived a thousand years. It is said that she lives in a world where concepts like fate and possibility can be visualized. She can give birth to all kinds of miracles with her immense power but, in compensation for that, her heart ends up breaking a bit each time she uses them. In the first four arcs she serves as a lesser antagonist but later on during the core arcs she becomes the main antagonist of the Umineko no Naku Koro Ni ''series. She also appreciates the aestheticism in the fate of humans, and sometimes, she interferes. In other words, sometimes she's you; and she's also your only friend. The things she like include wine and spicy food. The things she hates are boredom and people who don't learn. Despite her cute looks and emotionless she seems, she truly has an extremely twisted personality. She is very sadistic and is willing to kill and sacrifice anything or anyone for her own amusement. She is just as, if not even more, playfully cruel than Lambdadelta, who shows a great fondness towards her and outright states that she loves her several times. She has a tendency to hold grudges and that even a century won't make her forget the humiliation she suffered. As a result of this, she then creates a game where there won't be a happy ending, in the case when she lost a game to Beatrice. She has also forgotten the concept of pain and fear after centuries of being superior over others. ''Annie Wilkes Anne Marie Wilkes, better known as Annie Wilkes, is the main antagonist in Stephen King's 1987 novel Misery and the 1990 Rob Reiner film adaptation of the same name. She is also loosely based on Genene Jones, a real nurse convicted of murdering her patients. Annie is a severely mentally ill, demented and obsessive nurse and the self-proclaimed biggest fan of her favorite author, Paul Sheldon. She was ranked #17 on AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains. She was portrayed by Kathy Bates, who also portrayed Delphine LaLaurie in American Horror Story: Coven and Tomasyn White in American Horror Story: Roanoke. Bates won an Oscar for her portrayal of Annie Wilkes in 1991. Annie Wilkes is portrayed as a mentally disturbed and psychopathic person who suffers from multiple mental illnesses. In a special feature on the collectors' edition DVD, forensic psychologist Dr. Reid Meloy said that Wilkes' personality (as portrayed by Kathy Bates) is a virtual catalog of mental illness. According to Dr. Meloy, Wilkes suffers from bipolar disorder, borderline personality disorder with schizoid, schizotypal, and obsessive–compulsive and sadomasochisticfeatures. He also believes her profile is typical of people who stalk celebrities. Annie also appears to have psychosis, psychopathy, and schizophrenia. Annie experiences extreme mood swings (a strong symptom of Borderline Personality Disorder) and severe bouts of depression which sometimes last for a day or more (a strong indicator of Bipolar Disorder). She also displays extreme paranoia (a strong indicator of both Borderline Personality Disroder and Schizotypal Personality Disorder). She masks her psychosis with an enthusiastic, friendly, perky, and kind personality. Annie's personality is characterized by destructive and violent mood swings, alternating between sweet and charming and blind with fury. Despite her evil actions, Annie regards herself as a devout Christian and believes that God often speaks to her and instructs her, delusions which would fit the bill of Schizophrenia. Annie abhors profanity, becoming enraged if it is ever used in her presence, but during the climactic showdown with Paul, she finally explodes and calls him a "lying cocksucker". ''Catherine Tramell'' Catherine Tramell is the main antagonist of the Basic Instinct movies. In Basic Instinct, Catherine Tramell was born in 1960. In Basic Instinct 2, the year appears to be retconned to 1968, as the film's official website in 2006 gave her age as 38. Her parents were killed in a boating accident in 1979, leaving her with an inheritance of $110 million. The death parallels one of her novels, The First Time, written years later, in which a boy kills his parents to see "if he could get away with it". It's implied she herself caused the accident. She double-majored in psychology and literature at UC, Berkeley, graduating magna cum laude in 1983. During her college years, her counsellor Prof. Noah Goldstein was murdered with an ice pick, supposedly giving Catherine the idea for her later novel Love Hurts. At the time, she also had a one-time sexual encounter with fellow psychology student Lisa Hoberman (later renamed Elizabeth Garner). She was engaged to a middleweight boxer named Manuel "Manny" Vásquez, who was killed in 1984 during a prizefight in Atlantic City. Openly bisexual, she has many short-lived, empty affairs with people of both sexes, ending when she discards and kills them. She published best-selling crime novels. It is suggested that the modus operandi of her murders includes using her novels as alibis. She also makes a habit of befriending murderers, including Hazel Dobkins, an elderly woman who stabbed her husband and their children to death for no apparent reason, and Roxy, her lesbian lover, who killed her two younger brothers with a razor as a teenager. Catherine Tramell appears as a brilliant, charismatic narcissist, who manipulates everyone around her, largely for her own amusement and enjoys killing people. ''Asuka Langley Sohryu Asuka Langley Sohryu is a 14 year old fictional character from the ''Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise and one of the female main characters. Asuka is designated as the Second Child ("Second Children" in the original Japanese versions) of the Evangelion Project and pilots the Evangelion Unit-02. Her surname is romanized as Soryu in the English manga and Sohryu in the English version of the TV series, the English version of the anime movie and on Gainax's website. Asuka is only one quarter Japanese, which accounts for her Japanese name but European appearance. Asuka is a native of Germany, having been raised there, though her nationality is technically American. Asuka's native language is German, and in both the series and the manga she tends to curse in German. Asuka was born to an American father (unknown) and a German mother (deceased). She is a child prodigy and has earned a university degree in an unspecified field as a teenager; she also speaks fluent Japanese, but has trouble reading and writing kanji. Asuka had years of training starting from a young age to become a pilot for the Evangelion. Asuka is very proud of being an Eva pilot, and near-constantly wears her A10 nerve clips in her hair, because she wants everyone around her to know that she is a pilot. Asuka's iconic catch-phrase (always directed at Shinji) was "anta baka?!", "anta" being a contraction of "anata" meaning "you" and "baka" literally meaning "fool" or "idiot". The official English voice recording renders this as "What are you, stupid?!" ''Zanku'' Zanku, also known as Zanku the Beheader, was a notorious serial killer in Akame Ga Kill! series. He was known for severing the heads of his victims, as his moniker implies. Night Raid was contracted to track him down and kill him. Zanku was originally an executioner for one of the Empire's prisons, but went mad from guilt after taking countless lives. He showed symptoms of schizophrenia, hearing dark voices that drove him closer to insanity with each day. He eventually escaped his position after stealing the Teigu, Spectator. He was wanted by the Imperial Police ever since. Zanku began his rampage, killing random individuals throughout the Empire to sate his bloodlust, beheading his victims. Soon, Night Raid was contracted to assassinate him. Akame and Tatsumi both fought Zanku, and after a struggle, he was defeated by Akame, and was finally able to find peace as he died. After Zanku was killed, Night Raid took the Teigu back to their base, where Tatsumi briefly tried it which ended in a failure due to compatibility problems. After it rejected Tatsumi, Night Raid sent it to Revolutionary Army HQ for safe keeping. ''Caster (Fate/Zero) Caster is the Caster-class Servant of Ryuunosuke Uryuu in the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fate/Zero. He is one of the Servants of the Protagonist of the Grand Order conflicts of Fate/Grand Order. Caster's True Name is Gilles de Rais, the version whose notoriety as "Bluebeard" normally overwhelms his heroic aspect. He was a French nobleman, ranked as a baron, and member of the military during the 15th century. He had a vast fortune, buying up many works of art, and it seemed to many that it would never deplete. His apex land holdings eventually exceeded those held by the Duke of Brittany and could be regarded as a threat to the king. He became a national hero during the Hundred Years War while serving under the Joan of Arc after helping to recapture Orleans, and he was given the highest honor with the title of Marshal of France. Both were present at the coronation ceremony of King Charles, decorated as saviors and national heroes, and it became a memory that forever encapsulated his glory that even his corruption could not overwhelm. Gilles viewed Joan as the basis for everything to him, his sole salvation and the proof that God existed, so his pious heart fell into despair after Joan was executed as a heretic. Gilles wasted his seemingly endless fortune extremely quickly to the point where his public finances were almost entirely depleted, so he started to get involved with alchemy with his friend François Prelati, a cleric, to make up for the financial burdens. As he went into madness over the loss of Joan, he began to perform cruel deeds to prove that God is absent because he should punish such actions, losing sight of his monetary problems in dabbling in alchemy and instead concentrating on the aspect of the black magic of summoning demons. François was the primary magus in charge of the rituals, Gilles having no true knowledge of the craft and only acting as a patron. He started to abduct young boys from the area of his domain, raping and slaughtering them by the hundreds, which eventually made him the model for fairy tale "Bluebeard". ''Teru Mikami Teru Mikami is a criminal prosecutor chosen as the Hand of Kira by Light Yagami in Death Note. Mikami takes ownership of Gelus's Death Note after Light falls under suspicion of being Kira again, and needs someone to act as Kira without being giving every order. He also performs the Shinigami Eye Deal with Ryuk, granting him Shinigami Eyes. When Mikami's decisions reveal that he can follow the thoughts and ideals of the first Kira, Light wonders if Mikami will become much-needed help, or a new threat. Mikami has a strong sense of justice that has developed over the course of his childhood. He detests crime and similar to Light, expresses a fervent passion for punishing evil. His sense of justice, however, has developed into a rather "black and white" understanding of people and he goes as far as to label everyone he meets as either good or evil. What Mikami has learned in childhood has also caused him to become obstinate about encouraging people to improve society, resulting in his disdain for "lazy people." Mikami has a special interest in children and is interested in preparing children for becoming model citizens. The anime delves deeper into this concern, providing a scene of Mikami as an adult intervening when a group of young students bully one of their classmates. Much like Light, Mikami is fiercely dedicated to his goals. As such, despite having a strong conviction for justice, he is not above taking innocent lives so long as it serves a greater purpose. For instance, in the manga, he kills a photographer who tries to sneak into one of Light and Takada's meetings. Unlike Light, though, he does not hesitate to sacrifice half of his remaining lifespan to receive the Shinigami Eyes. Considering Kira to be his God, Mikami is a devout Kira-worshiper. His answer to a Kira’s Kingdom question that asked what he thought of Kira was simply "God." His loyalty to Kira is exemplified when he forces himself to stop questioning Kira after he is perplexed by the task of creating and using a fake notebook. Aside from his disdain of "lazy people", Mikami shares the same view on crime as Kira, which is what made Light choose him to carry out judgements when he was put under surveillance. ''Uryuu Ryuunosuke'' Ryuunosuke Uryuu is the Master of Caster in the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fate/Zero. Ryuunosuke is a serial killer. Before the events of Fate/Zero, Ryuunosuke works as a "Freeter". This is a person who in Japan takes up simple work that can be completed quickly with short hours, small pay, but allowing for greater free time instead of working to become a salary-man. It is thought that he may work emergency shifts at different stores, or perform simple manual labour such as stocking shelves or unloading cargo. It is sometimes mis-translated as being unemployed in the anime adaptation since he consistently shifts around, but he leads a fairly normal life aside from his murders. While searching for different, more "amusing" ways to commit murder, he discovers a book at his parents' house with instructions on summoning a Servant. Though he is not a magus, he was selected by the Holy Grail to fulfill the war's requirement of seven Masters and seven Servants. Ryuunosuke has a beautifully simple mind that wishes to seize one point to its very limit. He is obsessed with the process of death and dying. He thinks that humans are inherently curious in death like a sort of forbidden knowledge and try to understand it by observing other people's death, and make up a virtual experience, so that's why he became a murderer. According to him, claims that depiction of cruelty in fiction has a bad influence on young people are ridiculous nonsense, because if blood and screams in splatter horror had been at least a little more realistic, he wouldn't have become a homicidal maniac. He is satisfied by squeezing the best out of the life force of those he kills, of feelings such as the attachment for human life, anger and affection. To let his victims know the exact time and circumstances of their death, that in itself had a deep meaning as rich as a miniaturized life and the more he killed people, the more he understood the lives he took. That knowledge, that discernment in itself was a kind of dignity, a style that in his distorted logic, he considered as something "cool". With his death, his last thoughts were the brightness and vibrance of his lifeblood and the excitement as he experienced his own death. ''Roman Torchwick'' Roman Torchwick is a major antagonist in the American web cartoon series RWBY as well as its manga prequel/adaptation. He is a notorious criminal in Vale and a member of Cinder's Faction as well as an affiliate of the White Fang. He was voiced by Gray G. Haddock. Roman's personality was a mixture between that of a formal gentleman and a ruthless criminal. He emits charm and speaks calmly even in the middle of an armed robbery. Roman emits hostility when upset or frustrated, as seen in "No Brakes", when he ordered the White Fang to help him shoot Ruby as she escaped, bent his weapon and slammed a subordinate backward. Roman also demonstrated ruthlessness, evidently willing to use lethal force on Ruby when she foiled his scheme, even going so far as to laugh after successfully shooting her down in "Black and White". In "Heroes and Monsters", he even chastised Ruby for her being blind to the cruelty of the real world while trying to beat her with his cane. Judging by his elaborate outfit and accessories, Roman also had expensive tastes; a common stereotype of Mafia Dons and other organized crime kingpins. This is further exemplified by his reaction to the destruction of the Atlesian Paladin-290 that he was piloting, which caused him to be violently flung to the ground scattered by debris. Rather than appearing upset with what happened to his mech or afraid of the situation, he simply brushed himself off, commenting that the experience has ruined the cleanliness of his suit. Despite working with the White Fang, he had no respect for them or Faunus in general. On several occasions he talked to or about them in a derogatory fashion, referring to them as "mutts" or "animals". It is unclear if this is representative of hostility towards the Faunus in general or him acting out his frustrations towards having to work with the group. ''Midari Ikishima'' Midari Ikishima is a supporting character in Kakegurui. She is a third-year student at Hyakkaou Private Academy and the president of the Beautification Council. She is also a member of the Student Council. Midari is a character with masochistic and suicidal tendencies. She is shown to be very persistent and overbearing, intimidating or weirding out other students. She is also very impulsive and has little self-restraint, causing her to look more at immediate satisfaction than any long-term consequences. Midari is a very selfish and narrow-minded character, rarely caring for others' thoughts or wellbeing. She assumes that her mindset is the norm. She is never concerned with money when gambling, carelessly betting large sums with no worries about potential debt. She does not even clearly remember nor clarify before gambling how much money she owns. Instead, she says she seeks out the risk of being harmed. ''Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Business Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Child Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anarchist Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Sexy characters Category:Fearmongers Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Selfish Characters Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Jerks Category:Cheaters Category:Tricksters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Bullies Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:True Villains Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:OCs Category:Tyrants Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Stranglers Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Raizen High School Category:Raizen High School Student Council Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Extortionists Category:Criminals Category:Crime Bosses Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyers Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Gaolers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Dude Magnet Category:Mass Murderers Category:Torturers Category:Blackmailers Category:White Haired Characters Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Main Villains Category:Royalty Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapon Dealers Category:The Dreaded Category:Rivals Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Dark Action Girl Category:Evil from the past Category:Abyssals Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Nazis Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Antichrists Category:Neo Nazis Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:CIS Productions Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Immortals Category:Vampires Category:Non Humans Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Soul Stealers Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Humanoid Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Hypocrites Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Control Freaks Category:Elementals Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Traitors Category:Big Bads Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Mutilators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Girlfriends Category:Orphans Category:Lover Stealers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Anti-magic Users Category:Military Characters Category:Videos Category:Strategists Category:Fascists Category:Third in Command Category:Partial Human Category:Special Agents Category:Regenerators Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Speedsters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Kids who have matured Category:Public Enemies Category:Martial Artists Category:Flyers Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:One-Man Army Category:Poisoners Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Brainwashers Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Knife Wielders Category:Gun Users Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Hybrid Category:Force Users Category:Healers Category:Time Travelers Category:Size Shifter Category:Shape Shifters Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:Scythe Users Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Technopaths Category:Life Drainers Category:Aurakinetic Category:War Criminals Category:Embezzlers Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Monarchs Category:Queens Category:Energy Projectors Category:Multipliers Category:Scissor Wielders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Usurpers Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Music Videos Category:Supremacists Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Sister of Hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Narcissist Category:Cyborgs Category:Giants Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Communists Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:The Fallen Legion Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Characters hated by DarkFallen Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Characters hated by DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Twins Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Sadomasochists Category:Conspirators Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Breakout Villains Category:New World Order Category:Triggers Hell Category:Moloch Allies Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Category:Aldegyr Kingdom Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Order of the Blood Moon Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Leohart's Cult Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Clones Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Damned Souls Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:Abuse Victims Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Blackness Adepts Category:Horsemen of Frashokereti Category:KnightWalker Cyborgs Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters Category:Controversial